A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to valves which control the mix of hot and cold water. The invention appears best suited to providing a valve wherein the full hot limit of the valve can be easily adjusted.
B. Description of the Art
It is desirable to conserve energy by setting water temperature maximum at the lowest temperature acceptable to the user. Because of differences and variability in water heater systems, and differences in consumer preferences, only a rough adjustment can be made at the factory. The final adjustment must be made after the valve is installed. This is preferably something that can be changed from time to time without requiring the disassembly of the valve components and without the need for special tools and special plumbing skills. This might be particularly desirable in an apartment building so that an adjustment can be made when new tenants move in.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,880; 4,423,752; 4,813,455 and German patent 28 15 990 show various stop systems for valves. These systems rely upon a radial projection from a rotatable valve stem abutting against a projection from the valve housing or cap. However, these systems either do not allow for easy temperature adjustment or involve other complex multicomponent devices, or require use of parts which are susceptible to wear or breakage.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved valve stop system.